


Antoni in Alabama

by dad4boys18



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad4boys18/pseuds/dad4boys18
Summary: When Antoni tries to do some outreach in rural Alabama, he gets more than he's bargained for.
Relationships: Antoni Porowski/OMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Antoni in Alabama

The crew was just wrapping up the first day of filming. This season, the fab five were set to go to Alabama, which made some of them nervous, especially Antoni. Although they had done a season in mostly rural Georgia, Antoni still didn’t know what traveling through rural Alabama would bring, since he had heard it could be even rougher. Being Canadian, he had only ever heard stories, but had never actually been to the place, which only increased his anxiety.

The other members of the group had tried to quell Antoni’s nerves, reminding him that they were there to reach out and really get to know the people they were working with. Only then would they be able to increase understanding. Therefore, it seemed to make perfect sense when they encouraged him on that first day to stay after and talk to their new participant, hopefully laying the groundwork for some good reconciliation scenes to be filmed the next day.

Their new participant was named Wade, who was 6’3 and a mass of muscle. The man was bald with a big, bushy beard and tattoos down both his arms, which only contributed to his rough look. He worked down at the local repair shop, and when his buds learned he was going to be on queer eye, they all started talking about what they wanted to do to teach those fag boys a lesson about what happens to queers in Alabama.

It was Wade’s super, Mark, who pointed out Antoni as the one who was really in need of a lesson. Not only was he queer, but he was clearly supposed to be the eye candy of the show, always flaunting his muscled body, which he had gotten at the gym, not by doing any real work. They all joked how much fun it would be to give the boy the fucking he was so clearly asking for, show him how real men treat queers like him.

So when Wade learned Antoni wanted to stay behind so they could “bond” or some shit, he saw it as the perfect opportunity. He texted his buds down at the shop, telling them that he would be alone with Antoni at his house starting at 8pm, and they should come over then for some fun.

After the crew left, Wade cracked two beers and handed one to Antoni, who took it gratefully, hoping it would take the edge off.

“So, what all do you do around here?” Antoni asked politely.

“No much.” Wade responded gruffly. “Mostly hunting, fishing, working on my bike, and letting the occasional fag suck my dick.”

Antoni’s almost choked on his beer, but he didn’t have time to respond before there was a banging on the door, and he could hear the loud voices of a group of men outside.

“I invited a few of my buds over so you could get to know the town. Hope you don’t mind.”

Antoni just shook his head and Wade went over to answer the door. A group of about 4 men, all of them over 6 feet tall, some of them muscled from years of hard work, others with major beer guts, filed into Wade’s double wide.

“So here he is, the little fag from tv” Mark laughed, walking over to Antoni and clapping him on the shoulder. “Look boys, Wade’s caught a live one.”

Antoni just laughed nervously, not fully realizing how much trouble he was in.

“Damn, you weren’t lying, Mark,” said Steve, one of the older ones who was sporting a big gut but also massive forearms. “He really does like to show off,” he said, pulling on Antoni’s white tee that was two sizes to small. 

“And check out the ass on him. Boys-” said Mark, nodding to Rick and Jerry, who were slightly younger, around 40, and almost as hulking masses of muscle as Wade. Rick and Jerry grabbed Antoni roughly and turned him around so he was slightly bent over the counter, tight jeans gripping his ass. 

“What the fuck guys!” Antoni shouted, finally starting to grasp what was about to happen, “this isn’t funny!”

“It’s not meant to be funny, you little bitch,” snarled Wade, “you’re about to get a taste of some good southern meat”

All the men laughed as Rick and Jerry tore off his tight t-shirt, revealing a perfectly toned torso, and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, revealing tight black ck briefs.

Antoni realized that their grip was looser as they were tearing off his clothes and decided to make a break for it. He wrenched himself free, twisted around, and started to break for the door, but before he could make any headway, he tripped on his jeans and came crashing down, while all the men laughed.

“You’re not going anywhere slut,” jeered Mark, “You’re going to do exactly what you came here to do – service our cocks.” With that, Mark grabbed Antoni by his mop of messy hair and dragged him up to his knees. He unbuckled his jeans, unzipped the fly, and hauled out his massive, leaking dick. 

“If I feel any teeth, you’ll be leaving here with a few of them missing,” said Mark, before pushing the head of his cock past Antoni’s puffy lips and forcing his entire tool down the boy’s throat, making him gag and sputter. 

Antoni was frozen in terror, letting Mark use his mouth like his own personal fleshlight. Mark rammed his cock brutally down Antoni’s throat, grabbing him by the hair and facefucking him. Antoni could only look up at his tormentor with his big brown eyes, spit and precum leaking down his chin, while he tried not to gag. 

“Damn, his lips look so good wrapped around your dick. He’s a natural cocksucker,” said Steve, who had hauled out his thick 8-incher and was stroking it, enjoying the show, as the other guys laughed and jeered.

Rick and Jerry decided it was their turn to get in on some of the action. Unzipping their flies, they pulled out their leaking cocks and flanked Mark, who was still hammering away at Antoni’s mouth. Rick and Jerry started rubbing their cocks over Antoni’s face, leaving trails of precum across his perfect cheekbones. Grabbing him by the hair, Rick yanked him off Mark’s cock and shoved his own throbbing tool down Antoni’s throat. Rick then started facefucking him even harder than Mark had, eliciting groans of discomfort which only vibrated around Rick’s cock, making him harder.

Meanwhile, Steve and Wade decided they couldn’t resist that ass anymore, covered only by a thin layer of black silk. Together, they ripped Antoni’s briefs open, exposing his toned glutes.

“Damn, looks like all those squats at your prissy little gym are paying off,” sneered Wade, giving his ass a slap, causing Antoni to lurch forward.

“Let’s see what their hiding though,” laughed Steve, who then took both cheeks in his large hands and spread them, revealing a hairless, pink hole.

“Seems like our little homo here shaves his cunt,” Steve said, “always ready in case someone wants to fuck him.”

“Well today’s your lucky day slut,” said Wade, and with that he shoved two grubby fingers up Antoni’s hole, making him yelp around Rick’s cock, grazing it with his teeth.

“Fucking clumsy bitch,” shouted Rick, as he yanked his cock out of Antoni’s mouth, and struck his face with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of red across his face that would soon turn into a nasty bruise.

Wade didn’t miss a beat, working open Antoni’s tight hole with his fingers, scissoring and stretching it, before slipping in a third, making Antoni whimper and clench his ass around the invading fingers.

“Careful man, you don’t want him too loose, boy needs to feel it when he gets fucked,” said Mark.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what this bitch deserves,” said Rick, who grabbed Antoni’s mop of hair and pulled his head back and then spat a fat wad in his face

“I think he’s ready boys, want to do the honors Mark?” asked Wade.

“Nah man, you captured him, it’s all you – we’ll get him ready.” And with that Rick, Jerry, and Mark hauled Antoni up to his feet and dragged him over to the kitchen table. Steve grabbed one arm and Jerry grabbed the other, bending him over the table and pinning him down so he was completely vulnerable.

“Please man, please don’t fuck me,” Antoni begged as he felt Wade’s leaking cockhead line up with his exposed hole, “I’ll do anything.”

“Too late for that now bitch, you’re going to get fucked,” growled Wade, and shoved his cock in up to the hilt, making Antoni scream in pain.

“Oh fuck, that’s nice and tight,” groaned Wade, as he bottomed out, “boys like you were just made to be fucked.”

The rest of the guys laughed as Antoni struggled helplessly, completely pinned. Antoni continued to scream and beg as Wade tore open his tight hole. He always thought of himself as a top and he wasn’t used to getting fucked, especially by such a thick beer can cock.

“Someone shut the bitch up,” snarled Wade, as he continued to ram into the screaming boy.

“With pleasure,” leered Mark, who hauled out his cock and pushed it into Antoni’s open mouth.

“Mmmm you better not use any fucking teeth boy, or you’ll be walking out of here missing a few. But if you do a good job, I might not have to fuck you.”

“Mmmph” grunted Antoni, mouth stuffed with cock, and looked up at Mark with watering eyes.

Mark felt Antoni’s tongue start to tentatively work his cock, while his moans of pain vibrated around it.

“Come on boy, don’t be a little bitch. Really work that dick.”

Antoni started desperately working Mark’s cock with his tongue, gagging on the massive tool as spit and precum leaked down his chin. The other men laughed as the sounds of Antoni’s choking and Wade’s balls slapping his ass filled the room.

“Fuck, I’m getting close,” moaned Wade, as his pounding got faster, tearing into the boy below him.

“Fuck yeah, come give him a nice taste of that jizz” said Mark, who pulled out and stepped aside for Wade.

Wade moved so he was jerking his thick cock over Antoni’s face, already stained with tears, spit, and precum. “Oh fuck yeah, take my load you uppity little bitch,” Wade bellowed, and started shooting thick ropes of cum all over him, landing in his hair, his eyes, cheeks, and puffy lips.

Right as he was shooting his hot load all over the pretty boy’s face, Mark positioned himself behind the bent over boy and lined his cock up with his tight pucker.

“Wait, you said you wouldn’t fuck me!” shouted Antoni as he started to desperately struggle, accidentally letting some of Wade’s cum leak into his mouth.

“Well, he lied,” snarled Steve, letting Wade grab Antoni’s muscled arm to keep the boy outstretched. Steve lined his own leaking tool up with Antoni’s trembling, cum coated lips, and at the same time Steve and Mark rammed into the helpless boy, impaling him on both ends.

Antoni screamed in pain around Steve’s foul tasting cock, shuddering as he was penetrated for the second time that day.

“Looks like he really does love cock, fucking fag,” laughed Rick, as Jerry reached behind him to slap his upturned ass, stroking his cock over the boy, his precum leaking onto Antoni’s muscled back.

All Antoni could do was try to work Steve’s cock, his lips wrapped around the thick tool as he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, trying to use every trick in the book to get Steve to cum quickly.

“Mmm that’s it fag boy, taste that? That’s how a real man’s cock is supposed to taste. Not like those pussy boys in the city who wash every day,” moaned Steve.

“Damn, those really are dick sucking lips,” sneered Rick, slapping the struggling boy’s face with his cock, smearing Wade’s cum with Antoni’s tears, as Antoni just looked up at Steve with pleading brown eyes, mouth full of cock.

“Damn, I’m getting close,” shouted Mark, “this cunt is so fucking tight.”

Mark tightened his grip on Antoni’s hips, pulling almost all the way out and ramming back in, repeating that for several thrusts that sent shockwaves through Antoni’s entire body, making his soft white ass jiggle.

“Ahhhh fuck yeahhhh” Mark roared as he unloaded into Antoni’s hole, “take my seed bitch!”

Antoni jerked and shuddered as he felt Mark’s hot cum flooding his hole, coating his insides and breeding him deep.

“You like that you little fag?” scoffed Steve, “well get ready for another load.”

With that, Steve held Antoni’s face down on his cock, nose against his wiry bush as he shot his thick load straight down the choking boy’s throat, flooding his mouth in the process with some leaking down his chin.

Antoni did everything he could to try not to swallow, but Steve didn’t let up and he had to guzzle his load if he didn’t want to drown.

Steve and Mark pulled out, and Antoni hoped that his ordeal was almost over, but his hopes were dashed as he saw Rick and Jerry’s weeping tools and leering faces.

“You ready to really use the bitch, Jerry?” said Rick.

“Oh yeah, you boys were too easy on the little fag, we’ll show you how it’s done” laughed Jerry.

Rick grabbed Antoni by the hair and threw him down on the floor, knocking the wind out of him as he landed on his back. He barely had time to recover before Jerry climbed on his chest, pinning him down, and forced his cock into the boy’s warm mouth. Meanwhile, Jerry knelt down next to his head, rubbing his cock over the boy’s tear stained face.

“Bitch has such a big mouth, think he can take both of us?” asked Jerry.

“Fuck yeah, get in here man,” said Rick, and with that Jerry plunged his cock into Antoni’s mouth alongside Rick’s as Antoni’s eyes widened, looking up at the two men in fear.

Both of them began to face fuck Antoni, ramming into him without mercy as the other guys cheered them on.

“Damn, if he keeps up those cocksucking skills, I’ll be shooting my load soon,” said Rick.

“Yeah man, let’s show him what it’s really like to get dped, right boys?” said Jerry.

The other men laughed, and as Rick and Jerry climbed off of them, the four of them pulled him up, holding him by his legs and arms so he was in a sitting position. Rick and Jerry got down on the floor, lining up their cocks together. 

Realizing what was about to happen, that his destroyed hole was going to be forced to take two cocks, Antoni started thrashing desperately. “Please, it’s too big! I won’t be able to take it!”

“I think we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” said Wade, and the men started lowering Antoni over Rick and Jerry’s cocks.

Despite all his thrashing, Antoni soon felt the two cockheads at his hole. He tried to clench to keep them out, but it was no use, and, using only the loads of their buds as lube, the two cocks breeched Antoni’s tight ring, making him scream bloody murder as the men lowered him down so Rick and Jerry’s cocks were fully buried in his ass.

“Alright boys, you know what to do,” said Rick, and the men started bouncing Antoni on Rick and Jerry’s cocks, turning him into nothing more than a fleshlight as his desperate screams echoed throughout the trailer.

“This is what you get for being such a little tease.” Said Wade, “I’ve seen the show, and I applied just so I could teach you a lesson. You were always such a cocky little know it all, and a tight little prude, I knew you could use some real man cock.”

Antoni looked up at the men helplessly as Rick and Jerry moaned, their cocks worked by Antoni’s warm hole, cum leaking down their shafts as Antoni was used like a rag doll. It wasn’t long before both Rick and Jerry could feel themselves getting close thrusting into Antoni as the men bounced him even faster on their cocks. With a massive groan, both of them unloaded in his used cunt, adding their loads to their buds’ and turning the boy into a complete cumslut.

Like it was nothing, the men tossed Antoni aside and started getting dressed.

“Fuck man, we should do that more often. I know a few boys who need the same treatment if we can get them down here.” Said Mark.

“Sure man, if you can lure them to Alabama, we’ll take care of the rest,” said Wade. “Now, let’s go grab a beer.”

The men filed out of Wade’s trailer, laughing and talking about who would be their next victim, leaving Antoni naked on the floor, ass completely torn up and drenched with cum.


End file.
